


You’re So Shy

by dariesmam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #Shiro Curtis and Adam only mentioned, #song fic, Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dariesmam/pseuds/dariesmam
Summary: The journey through Keith's questionable love life is... well... questionable. One thing he knows is that he will never be capable of loving someone the way he loves the stars.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	You’re So Shy

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you Sarah. Hope you all enjoy this is derived from one of our roleplys!

Lance: *bends down in your ear and whispers, lips snaking with spit as my tounge envelops your ear lobe* keith i have to piss real bad right now.... and you’ve been a very bad boy....*bites lip as i unzip my pants and pull out my massive horse cock*

Keith:*mouth waters* mmmm pwease daddy fuckibg piss in my mouth pwease *shits and cums*

Lance: *pushes you on the ground* SHUT UP KEITH *pisses all over you, kicking you violently as i cum super hard and slip in all the cum and shit like a slip and slide*

Keith:omg daddy stop! *gets a concussion from you bashing my head in and develops severe amnesia and also gets waterboarded by ur piss*

Lance:*accidentally gets your shit in my mouth* hmmm not bad keith *sticks a mcflurry spoon in your plump asshole and gets all the shit out* ahhh just like my abuela used to make *eats all your shit while releasing my monster cock all over*

Keith:*cries* mm papi! the spoon is too big even for my gaping asshole!

Lance: then I’ll make room! *shoves my massive dick all the way into your asshole, not even flinching because i fucked my car last week*

Keith: *shit and cum splurges our of my boy pussy* Owie Lance that hurts my ass!!!! Papi please!!!!!

Lance: *kicks you into next dimension* IM TOPPING DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO

Keith: *flies across galaxy and into next universe* omg is that Slav? OwO

Lance: *cries because now my cock is lonely* IM SORRY KEITH I DIDNT MEAN IT *sobs into cum shit piss mixture on the floor*

Slav: Keith! Why is your asshole dripping shit and cum and piss! You must be from another universe! *send him back directly onto lances cock*

Lance: *my cock explodes with cum as you land on it* aughhhhhhh *sniffs you* IS THAT ANOTHER MAN I SMELL?!! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME KEITH!!?? *i shout as mountains of cum squirts from my veiny pulsating cock*

Keith: *cries* I’m sorry daddy i wasn’t cheating! It’s Slavs pungent scent and he is already in a happy loving relationship with Shiro and Adam and Curtis! I would never! periodt!

Lance:*locks gazes with your pleading orbs* *sighs and averts eyes while blushing heavily* it’s ok baby, i could never leave you anyways *rubs my piss in your rat mullet*

Keith: Omg papi I love it when u play with my hair *whole face turns red and I start purring* OWO

Lance: *gasps* KEITH I THOT YOU WERE A MAN NOT A PUSSY *screams and hits you, my piss pouring out as i stomp in fury*

Keith: *violently crying* I’m sorry I’m a galra furry I can’t help it *desperately trying to shove your piss back in my asshoel*

Lance: *face suddenly flushes fire truck red* it’s ok i have some secrets too *pushes hair aside to reveal altean ears, marks on my eyes glow blue and my cum begins to glow blue and sparkle as it pours out of your purt asshole* i guess we’re both special keith!!

Keith:*stares and glowing cum* yummy! *shovels cum into mouth and chokes* wow ur cum tastes like the ashes of millions of alteans 😍 yummy!

Lance: *sighs* i think it’s allura.... when she died she must’ve *gasps* went into my cum!!! YOURE EATINF ALLURA

Keith: *spits cum onto floor* DISGUSTING! I cannot believe I ate that het 🤮 !! Stan nicki

Lance: *graps you tightly sucking on your succulent lips and then whispers into your ear* This one is for the boys with the booming system  
Top down, AC with the cooler system  
When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
Got stacks on deck like he savin' up  
And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal  
He pop bottles and he got the right kind of build  
He cold, he dope, he might sell Coke  
He always in the air, but he never fly coach  
He a motherfuckin' trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip  
That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe  
I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy  
I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly  
I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh  
Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is  
I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up,  
Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up

**Author's Note:**

> Stan Nicki! The Harajuku Barbie! Onika qween! Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit! Big dope dealer money he was gettin sum coin! Was one hootouts with the le but he live in a palace! B-bought me Alexander McQueen he was keeping me stylish! Now that’s the real real real! Gun in my purse bitch I came dressed to kill! Who wanna go first? I had em pushing daffodils! I’m high as hell I only took a half a pill! I’m on some dumb shit! By the way. What he say? He can tell I ain’t missing no meals! Come through and fuck him in my automobile let him eat it with his grills he keep tellin me it’s real that he love my sex appeal he say he don’t like em bony he like something he can grab so I pull up in the Jag and I hit him with the jab like DUBDUBDYBFUN!


End file.
